Twisted
by Nipheliem
Summary: The first kiss was part of the storyline, but the second? No one was prepared when AJ Lee flung herself at John Cena and kissed him hard. From inside the ring, to the backstage, a massive disaster occurs and John's involvement with a twisted story sends Kim running out of WWE and John's life. Will he be able to fix things and uncover the truth behind the WWE's new twisted plot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"To be honest, I don't even know where the creative team is going with this one,"

"But it's just work right?"

"Right,"

John sat across from Kim in his dressing room. An awkward silence fell between them. John knew it was bothering her, but WWE was grasping for straws here to get the ratings back up. He looked over to her where she sat, starring down at the floor. He knew what she was thinking and he wasn't going to get upset or mad, unless she started to accuse him of feelings he didn't have.

"Ok," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled and chuckled, "I'll talk to the creative team afterwards to see where this is headed, so you are more prepared."

All she did was nod.

There was a hurried knock at the door. That was John's cue to get to the curtain and wait for his entrance.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes, why don't you go grab Eve? She seems to enjoy having you around."

With a smile he left, closing the door. The room was empty. She looked around at the plain dressing room and couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. Not a lot, just something that one needs to get used to. If his ex-wife could put up with his romantic storylines, then she could too.

There was another knock at the door. Kim got up and opened it to see Eve standing there in her inside ring clothes. "Hey mind if I join you?"

"Sure,"

The two girls sat down and turned on the TV.

"John thought maybe I should come by, and help you through the storyline," Eve said, "I do believe it is the most difficult the first time seeing John kiss another girl on TV."

"Well thanks," she replied.

Honestly, Kim wasn't going to watch it. She felt if she didn't see it, then it wouldn't harm her. She knew what he was doing but she didn't want to see the actual picture of him locking lips with AJ.

No one, except for everyone in the WWE knew about Kim. John had met her through twisted fate and they had actually become friends. She was with her fiancé and he was just going through a divorce. She was surprised how fast he had closed the case and had wanted her to come see him at a show. Kim knew that it wasn't such a good idea, her being involved with another man. John understood and let her be.

It was just before Kim was to be wedded when her fiancé actually broke up with her! He said that when John had come into the picture, he just had a feeling that it wasn't going to work. She tried to plead with him, tried to convince him that she didn't have any feelings for John. She barely knew him!

But he still left her and said it was for the best.

To this day it still boggled her mind, how such a charming young man who believed she was the love of his life just pushed her out the door and sent her on her own way to a man who was rich and well known.

It never made sense. She asked around, he never once cheated on her.

So here she is, she gave John a chance and right now they were just in to three months of dating. She was still grasping the reality of it and trying to understand how the company actually worked. She tried to make friends with the Divas, but only Eve really took to her.

Eve turned up the TV. Kim cringed.

Did Eve want her mad?

No, she was trying to help, that's all.

Kim looked at the screen; John had just turned to AJ.

"AJ, if you wouldn't mind" he said and then put the microphone down.

Her heart began to beat fast. She wanted to turn away.

_My God I'm such a wuss!_ She said to herself, _it's a damn storyline, and he already told me everything about it._

John leaned in and kissed AJ.

Eve looked over at Kim.

"You ok?"

Kim nodded and bit her lip. The couple of seconds that it lasted felt like a very long time. She sighed a relief when it was over but she definitely wasn't prepared for what had happened next.

John turned to Vickie like he was supposed to but then AJ walked close to John, grabbed his arm and turned him around then threw herself onto him and kissed him hard.

Eve's jaw dropped open.

John began to make out with AJ.

Kim's heart broke in two.

"Oh God," Eve whispered, "That's not part of the storyline."

Vickie on the screen was even perplexed on what had just happened.

Eve looked at Kim who was wide eyed.

"Kim…" she grasped a control on her voice, "I'm sure they had just changed the storyline just as he walked out."

_No,_ she thought to herself, _this wasn't part of their storyline._

Before Eve could stop her, Kim grabbed her purse and made a mad dash out of the room. Eve just sat there, and looked back at the screen. Dolph Ziggler had come out and broke up the two. John went after him and rolled his ankle and hopped up the ramp.

What was she going to tell John when he got here?

Eve panicked, this was a disaster!

She got up and walked to the door. She could hear yelling. It was John. But it wasn't Kim he was having a yelling match it was with Vickie.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"You tell me what the hell is going on?" John shouted,

Eve opened the door. John spun around on his heel.

Before he could ask, Eve said quietly, "She's gone, John,"

"Where,"

Eve shrugged, "I don't know,"

John cursed aloud,

"You weren't supposed to make out with her you idiot!" Vickie snarled, hitting him with a rolled up paper.

"It's not my fault when she threw herself on me!" he argued back, "I had to fly by my coattails! I didn't know what to do!"

"Where's AJ?" Vickie turned around and mad a bee line down the hallway in search of the Diva.

"You sure you don't know where she went?"

Eve just shook her head, "She grabbed her purse and made a mad dash out. You really fucked up hard,"

John bit his lip. He screamed aloud and ran down the hallway leaving Eve behind.

When he got to the front Vickie was in a heated argument with AJ when Vince McMahon came out clapping.

"That was astounding!" He said, "Ratings went way up during that kiss! AJ, John, you really shocked the WWE Universe. Went beyond what we wrote and I like that. People want to see you two more together, they want, a real relationship."

"Vince we need to talk," John started but AJ cut him off.

"I love the idea!" she said, "I mean, two well liked superstars dating! People will just love that."

"Great!"

"Vince about that-"

Before John could get another world in a script writer came running up, "Ok guys! After what just happened we need to film a new scene. AJ you're going to walk into the men's locker room and Dolph is going to give him a piece of his mind. Then when she gets mad she's going to attack him and John you're going to come in and save the day."

John bit his lip, this could not be happening. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

"Come on guys we got to go now!"

Vickie looked at John. AJ and the crew had left for the men's locker room.

"What is going on?" Vickie walked up beside John, following everyone. "This isn't right."

"You tell me," John said gritting his teeth, "I got to find Kim,"

"I'll go find her," Vickie replied,

That shocked John. He didn't think Vickie liked her.

"I got to do something before I want to wring out AJ's little neck."

Vickie took off back down the hallway leaving John with the camera crew and AJ. He was starting to get very angry, maybe this scene with him beating on Dolph will let out a little steam. But it was the fact he was saving AJ who had ambushed him with the kiss that made him want to punch someone's face in. Vince loved the storyline and he knew it would be no use talking to him. Once something was in his head he stuck with it.

_Where the hell did she go?_ John sat there, thinking as he watched AJ flawlessly walking into the men's room and deliver her piece. One of crew member's wrapped up his knee like he had earlier on the day before the show started.

When he was done the script writer gave a cue to John who came up behind and attacked Dolph. They ended up in the bathroom and John was thrown into the stall, tearing it down. He was used to being thrown around about. Then Dolph was taken off him by some of the men in the locker room but then Dolph jumped back up on him and beat his knee. John cringed in agony holding onto his knee.

"Cut!" the script writer shouted, "that was perfect!"

Some of the men in the locker room helped John get up.

"Hey have you guys seen Kim?"

The boys all shook their head.

John cursed as he walked out of the locker room.

Tonight was the beginning of a nightmare. He had to find her and talk to her. He knew allowing himself to make out with AJ even if it was because he didn't know what to do, was terribly wrong and she didn't deserve it.

He had a bad feeling that things weren't going to get any better but he had to talk to Kim.

"John!"

He looked up to see Layla running down the hallway waving him down. "It's Kim!"

"What? Where is she?"

"She just got into a cab and I believe she is headed to the airport. Here I'll give you my rental car!"

Before anyone could get him to film anymore pointless scenes, John was racing with Layla down the hall and into the parking lot. She dug out the keys from her small purse and when he got into the seat she stopped him handing him the keys. "Good luck, don't worry I'll deal with Vince and AJ."

John closed the door and backed up, speeding off down the ramps.

Layla stood there smiling, hoping things would work out. She turned around and took a deep breath. Even she knew something was suspiciously going on within the WWE and she was going to find out what.

*Please READ and REVIEW!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Layla had walked back to the Diva's room to see AJ getting out of the shower. A long white towel wrapped around her slender petite body. She didn't pay any attention to Layla standing there. She went on about her business as if nothing happened.

"What the hell was that all about?"

AJ turned around and acted surprised, "Oh hey Layla." She said,

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Kiss John?" she smirked and then chuckled, "Oh that was nothing Layla. I thought just one kiss was too bland, didn't make any sense. So I just improvised."

"I see…" Layla replied, not believing her a hundred percent. She knew something was going on in AJ's head. How could she have done something like that to John's new girlfriend?

Everyone in WWE knew the real reason why none of the Divas took a liking to Kim. It was because most of the Diva's including Layla thought when John had gotten a divorce that one of them would be the lucky girl to snag his heart. But when they had heard John was flying someone in, all the girls secretly were pissed off.

And when they got to know her, it was hard to admit that well, even though she wasn't as good looking at they were, John did find an honest, good natured girl.

"You know Kim's gone right?"

"Oh why?" she asked,

Layla scoffed, "I wonder AJ,"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry?" AJ suddenly retaliated, then stopped herself. She smiled and then said, "When I see her, I'll apologize,"

Again, Layla didn't believe her. But before she could take another stab at her, AJ's cell phone went off and she immediately took it. She knew that was her cue to leave.

Vickie Guerrero was irritated as hell. She couldn't believe what AJ had done tonight and what was worse was that Vince liked it so much that he wanted to keep going forwards with it! She had heard John found out where Kim was headed and was on his way to go get her. She hoped that it was going to work out. It was nice to see him with someone he admired and someone he didn't complain about. And for the first time he finally had someone to tour with him.

The show had finally closed and she was on a man hunt for Vince McMahon. She wanted to talk to him about the storyline. She had approached Dolph earlier and he was quite dumbfounded on where the story was going. He didn't understand why there had to be a romance story for him to get a shot at wrestling John Cena.

Vickie didn't understand either.

"Ugh where is he when you need to talk to him?" Vickie said aloud. It had been a half an hour and she hadn't had any luck finding him. No one seemed to have seen him and he wasn't answering his cell phone.

_Someone needs to put a tracking dot on that man!_ She thought to herself.

She rounded the corner to see Layla leaving the Diva's locker room. "Have you seen Vince?" Vickie asked. Layla shook her head as she walked up to her.

"Something fishy is going on," Layla said, "AJ's up to something and I don't like it."

"You too huh," Vickie replied, "The way she threw herself on John, I'm starting to wonder if she's trying to break up Kim and John."

"Well it seems to be working,"

Vickie got even more irritated. She was going to have to think of something before things got way out of control. But she was going to have to come up with a very intriguing story line for Vince fall for

"Have you heard from John?"

Layla shook her head. "No,"

"Do you even know where this story is going? It was supposed to be harmless." Vickie said as the two started walking down the hallway. "It was supposed to just rile up John so he'd fight Dolph in a match but now it just doesn't make any sense!"

The two fell silent as they walked to the parking lot. When they got out there Eve was leaning against her rental. Layla cursed under her breath, she forgot she had given John her car.

"Need a ride?" Eve asked Layla.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

Eve smiled, "I don't mind. Vickie you got a ride?"

"Yes, Dolph should be around here. Hey, have you seen Vince?"

"Yeah," Eve replied, "He was walking around on the phone. I guess he's talking to the creative team about what's coming next."

"And?" both of them asked together.

Eve slouched, "Doesn't sound good girls, I think he's really going to lay this story on thick."

Both girls sighed in frustration, "Great!" Vickie shouted,

"Have you heard from John?" Layla asked Eve.

"No,"

The three girls stood there looking at each other.

"Well I guess we can only do so much right now," Eve said sadly, "Tomorrow we'll have to see what the creative team comes up with."

They all knew it was going to be a nightmare. As Dolph drove up and picked up Vickie, Eve and Layla got into the rental and drove off. They both discussed how something was up AJ's sleeve and they were both trying to prepare themselves what could possibly be next in the storyline.

However, they didn't realize that AJ's phone call had come from Vince and that they were already discussing the future of AJ and John's love affair.

When John had parked his car he quickly unbuckled the seat belt and got the hell out of it. He slammed the door so hard it should have broken the window. At this moment he didn't care. Hell he could probably have bought a new rental car for the company if he had to.

The night was hot and the air smelled like car fumes and jet fuel. It twisted his stomach into knots. He was nothing but panic and nausea – the worst combination.

The airport was so big John worried if he was ever going to find her. But then when he looked up at the board, he saw all the flights that led back to Winnipeg Manitoba.

She had to be on one of them. But, how was he going to get onto the other side without buying a ticket?

If he knew what flight she had gotten onto, then he'd buy a ticket and fly out with her, but that wasn't the case. There were four separate flights headed to Winnipeg at different times and two of them had transfers in different cities.

He groaned. Why is tonight so wrong?

"Hey it's John Cena!" A girl shrieked,

_Shit!_ John groaned inside.

The girl who had shrieked had gotten the attention of several fans. John cringed and then pretended the phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and began to talk to himself. But even that didn't drive them away.

"John oh my god I love you so much!" Another fan shrieked, "Can I have your picture and autograph?"

He knew he'd have to do some poses but he needed to find Kim. As he took pictures and autographed T-shirts, hats and even a bra or two, John decided that he was going to have to take a blind flight and it had to be the one that got to Winnipeg the fastest. This way if she had taken a cheaper flight which had a transfer, it would take twice maybe thrice as long and he'd get to Winnipeg before her.

"I need a ticket to Winnipeg Manitoba!" he shouted above all the fans that followed him to the desk.

The lady working the table grinned. She knew who he was and she just found it quite hilarious that he had a whole group of followers behind him.

"Enjoy your flight," the lady said,

John pushed through the fans and got through the check-in. Some of them still followed him but he didn't care. As long as he got on that plane and beat her there, he was good.

It wasn't the flight that made her uneasy; it was what she had already endured. Her stomach was knotted and she was ready to puke. She felt embarrassed and humiliated. How could John have kissed her back like that?

She slouched in her seat, holding her stomach. She wanted to desperately believe that there was a mix up or the changing of the storyline but deep down inside she knew that John must have feelings for AJ. Hell he must have had them before and just didn't act upon them until now. That must be the reason why he had gotten so heavily into making out with her. He probably forgot about her back in the locker room and probably didn't faze him when he got back and realized she was gone.

Kim closed her eyes and tried not to envision the kiss but it was strongly burned into her memory. She saw how he held her, how he pulled her tightly into his chest and stuck his tongue down her throat.

Her cheeks flushed again in embarrassment.

She should have known something like this was going to happen. She seems to have been getting the shitty end of the stick when it came to relationships these days. Well she just got a double whammy within the same year.

A stewardess had interrupted her thoughts asking if she needed anything to drink or eat. Kim settled on a tea and asked for some headphones. She paid with what little money she had left from buying her one way ticket to Winnipeg.

After she finished her tea she plugged in the headphones and turned on the little TV and began to watch _The Simpsons_. She needed to do something to get her mind off what had just happened.

But no matter what she did it didn't help. She then cursed herself and wondered how she was going to get home from the airport. She was in such a rush she forgot to get a hold of her mom or dad. By the time she gets to Winnipeg her dad was probably at work.

She sighed.

She'll have to call her mom or maybe call her sister.

Kim closed her eyes and thought about what was ahead of her. She'd have to find another job and live with her parents for a while. Good thing she hadn't moved into John's house yet. She didn't feel like seeing him again to grab her stuff.

She had fallen asleep before she got to the airport where she had to make the switch. When she woke up she got off, found the next terminal and boarded another plane. As she sat down once again and drifted off to sleep she didn't know that John was already in Winnipeg, waiting for her flight to get in.

And he was nervous as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

AJ packed up all her belongings and left the building. A limo was waiting for her. The driver had opened the door, took her belongings and packed them in the trunk.

Vince was already seated waiting for her.

"Tonight was a great show," Vince said, "I'm glad I can count on someone like you to go out of bounds at the right moment."

AJ smiled, "It's my job to entertain."

"And as your job to entertain," Vince started, "I would like to talk to you about helping with the creative team."

"Really?"

"Well you did a marvellous job tonight. I don't think there has ever been any real in depth romantic storylines with John Cena before. But this!" he laughed, "This one is good. So realistic and so new - took the universe by surprise! People loved it! People hated it! Everyone was glued to the TV!

She laughed. "Well thank you! I'd be honoured to take part in the writing."

"You start tomorrow bright and early. But the only thing with booking, is that you aren't allowed to write yourself as the Diva's Champion."

"That's not a problem. I've got the greatest story to tell," AJ smiled,

"Oh really," Vince chuckled, "Well I cannot wait to see it on TV. I'm sure it will be a thrill."

"Oh it will definitely be." She assured.

_Twisted is more like it._

When the plane had landed, Kim followed everyone down to the luggage. She was groggy and had quite the headache. She held back tears as she got closer and closer to the escalator. She still felt sick and this time she felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

She was sure her hair was a mess and she knew she had cried in her sleep. She could feel dried tears caked up on her make up. She should have stopped in the bathroom and refreshed up, so she didn't scare anyone.

When she got onto the escalator she had a bad habit of always looking down to her feet. She always did it as a kid and now at the age of twenty five, she couldn't help but do it.

And as a bad habit, when she was alone she'd ignore everyone around her and go about as if she was invisible. But this time someone had caught her eye and her heart stopped dead in her chest.

John Cena was standing alone, in front of the escalators where the waiting area was. He looked tired and a mess also.

He walked towards her. She wanted to run but knew that if she did, he would have caught up to her anyways. It was time to face the music; the reality of where everything was going.

She took a deep breath, tried to hold back her tears and met him halfway.

"Kim…" he whispered,

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound like a bitch, but it failed.

"Why do you think I am here?"

She bit her lip and tried not to cry. No, he wasn't here for her. He was here to say goodbye.

"Kim," he said, "I…"

Kim's eyes welled up. _So this is it, he's going to say goodbye, have a good life. _She closed them, embracing herself for the fall.

Then without warning his strong arms wrapped around her tightly and he pulled her in. She couldn't hold it anymore. She had to do it. She had to cry.

He rested his chin on her head and bit his lip, preventing himself from expressing his emotions. He was hurt, and he was upset but this wasn't the place to let it all go.

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered in her ears, "I should have never kissed her back. I didn't know what was going on."

Inside Kim wanted to scream, to punch him - to beat her hands into his solid chest hoping maybe she'd hurt him. But she was weak and helpless. A part of her wanted to believe him but the other part was calling him a cheater and a liar.

"How could you?" she sobbed,

John let her go from the embrace and stared directly into her eyes, "Kim, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even know what was going on."

"But your tongue managed to find its way down her throat,"

John was taken aback. He knew it was going to be difficult to convince her he still wanted to be with her.

"I" he paused. He didn't know what to say. Did he tongue her? He couldn't remember. If he did, then he really did fuck up harder than Eve led him to believe.

_Shit,_ he thought.

"John just admit it – ok? You like AJ."

He frowned and got a bit mad, "No I don't. I like you and that's it."

"Then why did you kiss her."

"I don't know!" He yelled frustrated. He kept asking himself that a hundred times on the plane and he didn't know why he did.

"This isn't going to work," she said.

"What?" John asked, angrily confused.

"We're done." She said and before he could say anymore she walked away. He watched her walk out of the airport doors and he was going to run after her but something stopped him. He felt sick to the stomach and wanted to puke right there.

His legs wouldn't budge and he got scared.

Why wasn't he running after her? He liked her a lot, and he wanted to go after her.

But then something crossed his mind as her imaged faded into the darkness.

Did he love her?

When Kim broke out into the night, she puked. Her body shook so violently that she couldn't stand anymore. She had managed to get out of John's view so he wouldn't see her. This break up seemed to be a lot worse than her last one and that scared her.

Maybe it was worse because she was the one who threw in the towel for the first time and she didn't know what to do. She knew she still liked him a lot but she couldn't live life like that. Or maybe it was because she was cheated on.

Yes, that had to be it. Her ex-fiancé had never cheated on her so being the first time her heart didn't know how to react.

She began to cry hard. She wanted to go back in there, run back into his arms and apologize but the damage had already been done. She messed up really badly and she had to face the consequences.

People walked past her and took curious looks at her and some even just frowned and mumbled as they walked away. She dug into her phone and tried calling her mom.

"Hello?"

It was her mom and she sounded like she had woken her up.

"Mom,"

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"Mom," she tried to grasp a hold of her voice, "Can you come get me? I'm at the Winnipeg Airport and I need a ride home."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes - no," she cried, "I just broke up with John Cena."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

No one had heard from John until he showed up to the taping of Smackdown. They knew something was wrong when he came alone. He was quiet and not very responsive. That worried Layla and Eve. They both had a feeling on what happened.

"All because of AJ," Eve said, as her and Layla watched John go to his dressing room.

That saddened Eve, she really liked Kim. She wasn't sure how Layla felt though because she never saw Layla talk to her. Layla started walking to the Diva's locker room.

She knew there was nothing they could do. The damage was already done.

Smackdown was just a blur. Eve watched as John seemed to have turned onto autopilot, did his routine and left the building without saying anything else.

AJ skipped around the building and smiling and laughing. Eve knew it was because she had succeeded on her mission. But now the question was what; was her next move?

The bus felt pretty empty. John boarded and placed his bags on the small couch and sat down. The driver wasn't in yet.

_Probably grabbing some coffee,_ he thought to himself.

He sighed aloud.

John pulled out his cellphone and turned it on, hoping maybe, just maybe she sent him a text. But there was nothing. He locked it and placed it beside him on the couch.

He heard someone getting on the bus and thought it was the bus driver. Good, he was looking forward to some much needed sleep. He wanted to escape from reality for a moment.

When he had gotten up he looked over at the door to see AJ standing there. He froze.

"Hey John!" she said,

He looked around. He noticed she had her bags with her. An eyebrow was raised in question.

"What are you doing?"

Before AJ could say anything Vince had come walking up behind her.

"Hey John," he said, grinning ear from ear.

"What's going on?"

"Well," Vince looked at AJ. She smiled widely and giggled. "Considering that you and AJ's character have a romantic relationship, I thought it was best that, you two travelled together."

"What?" John asked, getting a bit angry.

"If we don't travel together," AJ chirped up, "Then our relationship isn't realistic!"

Vince nodded his head, agreeing.

"It's only for a little while, until we can figure out what where we are going with this."

John's temper flared, "No," he said, "She's not welcomed here."

"Now John, if I were you I wouldn't act so irrational. You know, your job could possibly be on the line – hell everyone's job lately has been on the line. If we don't get these ratings up, WWE is going to be history."

He gritted his teeth because no matter how pissed off he was right now, he knew Vince wasn't lying about the job situation. Everyone's job was on the line.

"Fine," he said, "She sleeps out here," he grabbed his stuff and walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He couldn't believe this was happening. What were those two thinking?

When Vince had left the bus, Vickie sat in her car, mouth wide open. So whose idea was this in the first place? Was it Vince's? AJ's? Or…

Vickie gasped, _No… John didn't do all this on purpose… did he? But he doesn't like AJ, right? But then why did he say no and kick her off the bus?_

No matter how hard she tried to believe that John was the good guy here and that he was the one who got screwed over, a small part of her couldn't deny that John could have done this on purpose.

_Poor Kim,_ she thought. The feeling overwhelmed her; she couldn't believe she actually was feeling pity towards Kim. She didn't know her well and she knew John had many female companions since the divorce – so the come and go wasn't anything knew. But Kim, she seemed different.

Dolph was finally making his way to the car. Vickie popped open the trunk for him and tried so hard to fake a smile when he placed his belongings in the trunk, slammed it and got into the car. She knew she was the only one who had witnessed AJ's little move in onto the Cenation bus. But she was wondering how long it was going to be quiet for.

Probably not long because already AJ was planning her next move.

It bothered him a lot that AJ was in the next room. He didn't hear a peep from her but he knew she was in there. He could feel her presence and he did not like it.

He locked his door silently, then tore his shirt off and sat down on his bed. He hurt, not only physically but mentally. It felt like a knife had been driven into his heart and it was wedged in there.

Sleep called his name, so he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes praying that sleep and good dreams would come to him. But as he lay there waiting for sleep to overtake him he couldn't stop thinking of Kim and how she left.

He should have gone after her. That confused her. He knew he had feelings for her… didn't he?

When he first met her, he wanted to get to know her, but he fully understood her situation and he prayed and patiently waited. He couldn't believe when he had gotten that phone call from her, even though she was sad that her boyfriend had dumped her, he was praising the Gods above.

She may have not been the hottest girl he's been with but that made it more realistic – she wasn't affected by the fame. She didn't cake her face with layers of makeup, wear skin tight revealing clothes to get attention and didn't spend his money left right and center. No - she was honest, trustworthy and definitely as real as they got.

Her hair was blonde and red and her eyes were a blue hazel. He sighed heavily and cringed in pain, remembering that she was a couple inches shorter than him and he could still feel her head resting on his chest.

Kim wasn't skinny like a model, she was an average country girl who enjoyed her life and didn't try to stress over the smallest things.

John opened his eyes and they were teary. No, he's not going to cry. He doesn't cry unless someone dies and she definitely wasn't dead.

Was it the fear that he loved her or was it the fear that didn't love her? He just didn't understand fully why he didn't go after her. He was the one who wanted her in the first place and now it just boggled him that he just let her go – just like that.

As he tried to figure things out, the familiar rocking and swaying of the bus had made him fall asleep. But he did not have peaceful dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The week was a blur to John. Vince had approached him on Wednesday to inform him that AJ was part of the creative team and that whatever she said, goes. John didn't like it one bit, but knew each day their career was hanging on by a thread.

When Monday came, John sat alone in his locker room. AJ was mingling around with everyone else and informing every one of them the new storyline between her and John. All the Divas knew that she was just bragging to them. And now that Kim was out of the picture, they all had John on their radar.

Layla knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. It had been over a week and Kim was gone; for good - they all hoped. It wasn't that she truly hated her, but Layla kept telling herself that Kim didn't belong in this world. She was a country girl who still preferred living out in the country and couldn't stay cooped up in the city or hotels for too long. How could John live with someone like that? It meant either he had to sell his house in Tampa and settle for country or had to buy another mansion for her.

She was right; Kim definitely wasn't the girl for John.

Layla knocked lightly on the door.

There was no answer.

"John?" she said. She slowly opened the door to see him sitting on a bench with his head titled backwards and his hat on his face. His chest rose up and down gracefully as he slept.

She smiled.

"John?" she said again.

Again, he didn't reply.

_He must really be out cold,_ Layla thought. She closed the door and when she heard it latch, she walked back down the hallway back to the Divas room. She was sure now that he was single, there were going to be a lot of silent wars between the Divas.

Inside John slowly moved his head, and through his hat he saw that Layla had left. He took off his hat and sighed. He knew what was going on, it was the same shit that was going on when he had finalized his divorce.

Now that he's on the market, all of the Divas were after him.

The reason he had promised himself that he'd never date a Diva, wasn't the fact that it could interfere with work – it was the fact that he wondered if they really did love him for whom he was. They were both in the same entertainment area and with his fame and money it was hard to tell if they were with him so they could gain more spotlight or gain access to more money.

That's why he fell for Kim. She was honest. She knew who he was and she didn't throw herself at him nor did she cheat on her fiancé with him. It showed that she respected him for who he was and wanted the same respect back.

He leaned forwards and put his elbows on his knees, and rested his forehead on his hands. He wanted this show to be done with.

There was a fast rap at the door, he knew it was time. He sighed loud, placed his hat properly on his head and left for the ring where he had to continue the pointless storyline with AJ.

All the Divas were in the locker room with the TV. There was such a silence that if someone had walked in, they could feel all the different emotions in the room at once. Envy, hatred and even sadness hovered between each and every one of them.

They all watched as John finished his match. AJ sprung into the ring and stood there waiting for him. He threw off his arm bands and turned to see her standing there. Again she threw herself onto him and kissed him.

Eve bit her lip. It reminded her of last Monday all the heartbreak and rage that erupted after the show. But as she watched John kiss AJ she noticed that there was a look of hurt or was it disgust? She could tell that he wasn't enjoying the kiss.

She looked around at the other Divas and she knew they saw it too. But did they see what she truly saw from John's emotions?

He was still in love. And it definitely wasn't with AJ.

_He still misses her,_ she thought. But she bet herself that every Diva was reading it that they all still had a chance with him.

When the show was done, Eve packed up her stuff and left without saying a word. She also knew that Layla had stopped by John's locker room and she knew well enough it wasn't to see how he was doing. She was disgusted by her actions.

Eve got to her rental car she put everything in the trunk and when she went to close it she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw AJ enter John's bus with her belongings. With such rage Eve slammed the trunk and got into the car and just drove away.

"What the hell is going on?" she said aloud to herself.

Back near Winnipeg, Manitoba, Kim was lying on her bed. She couldn't bring herself to drive to her grandparents to go watch wrestling. She sort of regretted getting into a relationship with a wrestler because it suddenly ruined her Monday night tradition with her grandpa. But after her mom explained to them what had happened, her Grandpa fully understood and ended up visiting her on the weekend to see how she was doing.

Her room was so dull now. All her picture of her ex-fiancé and the one picture of her and John had been stashed inside her closet, hopefully never to be seen again. Her phone was on her dresser, shut off. Since she had come home a lot of friends and haters from her town have been trying to get a hold of her. She didn't feel the need to talk to anyone, except for two of her friends.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

Kim turned to see her mom's head poking through the door.

"Alright I suppose," she said, "Still hurting."

Her mom opened the door and sat down on the corner of her bed. "I think it's going to hurt for a while."

Kim sighed in a frustrated matter, "I just don't understand why I actually thought that I was going to be with him for so long! I mean – I'm a nobody mom! And he's a flipping famous wrestler. I don't even find it funny how we met anymore; fate is just twisted and sick."

"I know sweetie," her mom assured her softly, "but I guess you get to look forwards to housesitting for Leslie and Hank on Thursday."

"Yeah," Kim trailed off. She used to house sit a lot with her ex-fiancé but now being alone, she isn't so sure if she is going to love it.

"Remember, I am only a couple of miles away and if you need to talk I will be there,"

"Yeah I know,"

"Now get some sleep, we're heading into the city early tomorrow."

Her mom left and went to her own room. Her dad already went to bed and he had been nothing but supportive since she came home. Her sister and her brother have been stopping by to check up on her and somehow, every time she saw them, she felt like a complete failure.


End file.
